Mana
What is Mana? Mana, as it's commonly known, is the energy attributed behind the broad ability spectrum of Magic. Mana usually builds up in the body for unknown reasons(Some practices may include ways to harness it from the outside world, as well). And while some have the natural ability to do it or none at all, most of the time someone can train to harness that energy in the form of Magic. Below is a full list of currently known Magics in the world. List of known Magics Arcane Magic "Versatile magic for only the most mysterious of elv- people." - Tolvan '' Arcane Magic'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Astral Magic "Whilst many seem to think all worlds end and begin in darkness, it's actually rather common they begin in astral magic. That doesn't quite roll off the tongue as well, though.." -Exasperated Astral Mage '' Astral Magic'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Blood Magic “Did ya see what happened to poor Riki? Idiot nearly killed himself wasting all his damn blood on some magic spell!” -Concerned Sorceror '' Blood Magic'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Christening “One does not pick up a weapon hoping to die quietly in their bed. They pick one up so that those they love can. But you will not be alone in this fate…” -Verain Lore, First of his Name '' Christening'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Conjuration "So you just.. MADE a demon appear straight from hell?" "Mom, I didn't mean to. This isn't like last time!" '' Conjuration'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Dark Magic “All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end.” - Ansem '' Dark Magic'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Druidry "I'm starting to think these bear attacks are almost.. orchestrated? This is a pretty fucking smart bear, John. Like. REALLY. Smart. Probably the smartest in town." - Definitely Not a Murderous (in the name of nature) Druid '' Druidry'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Elemental Invocation “Control of the elements is often key for mages of this world to benefit themselves. It’s as if Mother Nature had given her power to man.” -Sir Revali Maestro '' Elemental Invocation'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Illusionary Magic "Holy shit, was that a skybear?" -Probably a Dwarf Illusionary Magic ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Light Magic “Hit em with the shiny part. Or, MAKE them think you hit them with the shiny bit, at least..” - Loke '' Light Magic'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Necromancy "What's wrong with raising a family?" - Necromancers Anonymous '' Necromancy'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Otherworldly Spark “For centuries, we feared the forces of Darkness massing against us. We sought to hide under a broken god... No more. These Guardians show us what we are, what we have been and what we will be again.” - The Speaker '' Otherworldly Spark'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Runic Magic “Dwarven runes are dumb runes for short fucks. Probably used to summon beer or some shit.” - Tolvan '' Runic Magic'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Summoning Magic "Was that ANOTHER skybear?" -Definitely a Dwarf '' Summoning Magic'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Thaumaturgy “Thaumaturgy is man’s ability to work miracles. The ability to take one object, and draw energies from it in the form of magical Essentia, which in turn can be used to infuse objects to create something new; something with uses we could not have achieved before its discovery.” - Willius Brando '' Thaumaturgy'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Witchcraft “She turned me into a newt! ...I got better.” - Villager '' Witchcraft'' ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Rectifvicio "Sword and shield forged from mana" - Mikadin RectifvicioCategory:Abilities Category:Mana